The last and first: Naruto the movie
By chapters Chapter one: Kama Uchiha Kama is walking through town when she sees Sarada. She greets her but, Sarada ignores her and walks away. So Kama goes to visit Akamai , but he says he is busy with training with his father, Kan. Kama starts to get bored until her father, Sasuke, says he will train with her. Chapter two: Akamai Hotaru Akamai is training with his father until his mother, Ara, says that it's getting a little late. So he goes back inside. The next morning, he gets ready to go to the Academy. When he got there, his academy teacher, Kimo, said that today was the graduation exams and they had to do ninjutsu. Akamai's chakra natures were Fire, Earth, and Lava style. So he preformed Eath Style: Earthen Spears. He passed. Chapter three: Chūnin Exams Kama is put on Team Hinata with Akamai, and Hirama. Hinata recommends them for the Chūnin Exams. The first exams is proctored by Sasuke Uchiha, was a true or false test and whoever got it wrong was disqualified. Everyone who got it right were told to wait outside. Everyone who failed were inside but were told they passed because it is a test where those who get it wrong pass. Everyone outside were told by Naruto that he qill be proctoring the second exams and that they had failed. The second exams was to use only taijutsu and defeat any enemy you see. The third exams was proctored by Karin and it is the same as always. Chapter four: Sarada Sarada and her team, Chōchō , and Sankara pass the Exams and go on a B-rank mission to the Land of the Middle to deliver supplies to Shimora. Sanmaru, the teams leader, tells them about it. On their way there, they run into Team Hinata whom was on a scouting mission because the Fire Diyamo might be in danger of being assassinated. Chapter five: The Fire Diyamo's Assassination Team Hinata runs into the person who wants to assassinate the fire diyamo. Kama uses her Boil Style and preforms Boil Style: Flower Repentance Technique. The person later appears to be a Lava Clone. They arrive at the place where the Diyamo is at and gaurd him. Chapter six: Sankara Team Sanmura finishes their mission and returns to Konoha. So, Sankara decides to train with her mother, Fuu. Sankara decides to have a competition with Hirama to see who can master Medical ninjutsu first. Sankara of course, wins. Chapter seven: Karin's Decision Sakura and Karin discuss what is going on with the Fire Diyamo and Karin says that she wants to talk about something else. So they start talking about the past. Naruto and Sasuke find them and tell them that they are in charge of guarding the Diyamo. Karin's asks if she is also to do that. Sasuke says it's her choice, so she decides she will. Chapter eight: The Diyamo's Death Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Karin arrive to find the Diyamo already dead. They report this to the village. A new Diyamo is later chosen although it is unclear who was chosen to be the new Diyamo. Chapter nine: The land of the Middle(told by the director) The land of the Middle has more secrets then we know of and you will be able to find out all of them out if you watch episode 924(only available if you answer the quiz link). Chapter ten: The Final Battle Naruto and Karin get stuck in a jutsu called Dark Style: Twin Split Trap and Sakura and Sasuke got trapped in the other one. Each pair later teleports to a mysterious place called Valley of Darkness. The only way out is to find a way out without using jutsu. Naruto and Sasuke fight old Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End while Sakura and Karin are forced to fight each other and the loser has to defeat a clone of Sasuke in order to get out. Find out what happens next by answering the quiz!